Suatu Pagi
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Pagi yang singkat di kediaman Akabane/ Karumana/Drabble/ Care for A review?


Suatu Pagi

Sum: Pagi yang singkat di kediaman Akabane/ Karumana/Drabble

.

.

.

Suara jam digital masih terus menyala, Manami berusaha bangun untuk mematikannya, hari ini proyeknya dan Takebayashi selesai, mereka mendapat istirahat full hingga bulan Februari, namun entah kenapa sepertinya dia sial, sejak kemarin panggilan mendadak dari sana-sini membuatnya tidak bisa istirahat, bahkan baru sekarang ia merasakan empuknya kasur.

Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih jam, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menibani dirinya, ia memutar posisi tidurnya dan melihat suaminya.

"...Karma-kun..,"

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **Suatu Pagi – A Karumana Fic**

 **Dedikasi untuk Flo tersayang**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Geje, abal, alur kecepetan, dan segala kecacatan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manami lupa atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingat kapan birokrat berambut merah itu pulang malam itu, kerjaan Karma memang lebih merepotkan dibanding dia, akhir-akhir ini saja, Karma lebih sering tidur diluar dibanding di rumah, terkadang menginap di rumah teman lama mereka, namun hari ini Karma sudah libur.

Deru suara AC mengisi keheningan pagi itu, matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Gadis beriris violet itu menatap lamat-lamat wajah suaminya, sudah 8 bulan mereka menikah, namun dia belum mendapat satupun anak, bukannya mereka tidak mau, namun kesibukan mereka tidak mendukung, Manami menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Karma.

Hari-hari sudah banyak mereka lewati, ini sudah 8 tahun sejak matinya Korosensei, dan juga hari kelulusan di Kunugigaoka, Manami masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas seperti itu baru terjadi kemarin, nafas Karma yang lembut dan juga ekspresi manisnya saat tidur membuat Manami ikut mengantuk, namun sebelumnya dia harus menyiapkan sarapan.

Mengingat hari-hari di 'Kelas Pembunuh' mereka membuat Manami rindu, banyak sekali memorinya pada hari itu, Manami ingat jelas saat pertama kali dia berkenalan dengan Karma banyak yang bilang bahwa dia menyeramkan.

Manami tidak pernah memikirkannya hingga sekarang, mengapa orang-orang menganggap Karma mengerikan, gadis pecinta kimia itu berpikir mereka hanya takut dengan sifat Karma, tetapi karenanya justru Manami tertolong, bukan hanya karena Karma namun juga karena semua—teman-temannya yang lain, Akari, Nagisa, Tomohito, Yukiko..

Hembusan nafas Karma mengingatkannya pada ciuman pertama mereka, tanpa berkata apapun waktu itu Karma langsung menciumnya depan anak kampus, Manami tau Karma cemburu oleh Gakushuu, kebetulan saja anak lipan dan Manami sedang dekat, padahal, Gakushuu sudah bertunangan dengan Rio, tentu saja hanya para kaum hawa yang tau.

Hangatnya Karma juga mengingatkannya pada dirinya waktu itu, sebab beberapa teman perempuan Karma menggoda Karma di depan matanya, bahkan sampai menyeretnya ke kamar, Manami ingat waktu itu hujan deras dan dia menangis, berlari keluar dari gedung kampus, tetapi Karma mengejarnya, memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya yang membuatnya leleh.

"...Terima Kasih..," ucap Manami pelan

"..Untuk apa?" suara baritone mengagetkannya, Manami melihat keatas

"Selama ini kau bangun?" tanya Manami

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja bangun, terima kasih kenapa?" tanya Karma balik

"...Terima kasih.. telah menjadi pria yang paling manis yang pernah kutemui...,"

"...,"

"...Karma-kun, mukamu merah lho," kata Manami

"Aku tidak blushing!" Sanggah Karma, Manami tertawa kecil kemudian menciumnya, ciuman selamat pagi yang selama ini Karma inginkan.

"..Baiklah aku memang blushing," ungkap Karma lagi, iris merkurinya terpejam lagi dan menghela nafas panjang "Lupakan sarapan, aku tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk.

...

...

...

GROAARR

"...Perutmu berkata lain tau,"

"...Diam,"

 **xFinx**

 **SAKURA INGIN BUAT ASUPAN JADI LAHIRLAH INI DITENGAH MALAM/gampar**

 **Ini beneran pendek .-. tapi gapapa~ yang penting ada asupan~ ya gak?/digebukin**

 **Yodah, Sakuracchi pergi dulu.. ADIOS~!**

 **-SFC-**

 **Care for a Review?**


End file.
